Fugaz Eternidad
by paddyale
Summary: Nada fue lo mismo después de la batalla final, sólo queda una forastera, una huída repentina. Ahora en terreno Norteamericano, una mujer revoluciona todo lo preescrito. Crossover Harry Potter / Twilight. Hr/?. RR!
1. Prólogo

~ Prólogo.

Es demasiado complicado intentar explicar con palabras realmente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos. Más cuando hablamos de una mujer extraña con los brazos completamente extendidos, recostada en un campo abierto, repleto de flores violetas en plena primavera. Nadie observaba, nada se sentía en unos metros de diámetro y era mejor de esa forma o sino como quien sabe cómo reaccionaría al momento de sentir como alguien invadía su espacio personal.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, completamente ajena a la situación en el momento en que un cuerpo entraba en su círculo. Serena y distante, silenciosa como si de aire se tratara. Era difícil de explicar el que nadie supiera de quien se tratara y si realmente existía porque Forks era un pueblito pequeño donde los rumores volaban al momento de que un nuevo ser entraba. ¿Quién decidiría quedarse en el lugar más inhóspito de Norteamérica? Pocos responderían algo razonable y si hablamos del cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en esos momentos, su razón era bastante peculiar.

Hace algunos días los rumores en el pueblo de que una afuerina se encontraba rondando el lugar no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie. Era extraño y confuso para muchos que alguien de afuera decidiera llegar a un lugar tan oscuro y opaco. Las mujeres más viejas y dueñas de casas son las que comentan y especulan más del asunto mientras la situación comienza a esclarecerse y las dudas comienzan a disiparse. Han llegado todo tipo de sospechas gracias a pequeños sucesos que han logrado hacer que las dudas se esclarezcan. El primer caso es que era una joven muchacha la afuerina, y que nadie conocía de donde venía ni el porqué. El primer rumor sobre su llegada fue el que fuera una joven soltera embarazada que escapaba de su casa y vagaba pidiendo asilo en algunas casas cuando el sol se ocultaba. Otros pensaban simplemente que era una ciudadana de algún pueblo continuo a Forks, y que estaba pensando en establecerse en el lugar. Podríamos decir que son innumerables los rumores que hay sobre su llegada pero la verdad es que sólo hay una verdad y esa no la sabía ningún habitante del territorio; aún.

* * *

Hola a Todos! Esto es completamente nuevo para mi, y espero que realmente lo disfruten.

Estoy experimentando con esto y espero que todo salga muy bien. Estoy muy animada con el tema asique seguiré escribiendo. Sí, esto es para los amantes de Hermione porque será protagonista de la historia. Tal vez con bastantes cambios a los que la hacen ser tan... ella. Pero es perfecta para lo que deseo asíque será mi conejito de indias.

Como ya de antemano saben, estos mundos no me pertenecen al igual que sus personajes, sino a sus autores respectivos.

Espero sea de Su agrado y que lo comenten.

Besos ~ Paddy.


	2. Rumores Confirmados

**~ Rumores Confirmados.**

¿La has visto? La que está en el pasillo de los licores.

La voz de la dependienta resonó en los oídos de la mujer misteriosa mientras esbozaba una seca y pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar por el lugar sin comprar nada. La mirada de la señora cincuentena no la dejaba en paz y le comenzaba a molestar. Se notaba, su mirada color miel se volvió fría y sin gracia antes de salir del lugar. No le agradaba ser el centro de atención del pequeño pueblo y a pesar de que sabía que era muy difícil que ocurriera lo contrario porque no tenían muchos habitantes afuerinos en la zona, intentaba pedir con intensidad el que dejaran de mirarla como bicho raro. Ja! Como si acaso no lo fuera, incluso ella misma se decía que era una criatura extraña y desagradable. Rápidamente decidió obviar esas cosas y desaparecer de las calles con bastante naturalidad.

Dentro del local, la situación era diferente a como podría pensar la forastera. La compra de utensilios parecía haberse detenido completamente dentro del lugar para hacer un pequeño tumulto en la caja junto a la dependienta. Pequeños y rápidos murmullos aparecían amontonarse entre ellos por la conmoción de haber visto a la joven. No era extraño de creer que se colocaran de esa forma porque pocas cosas interesantes ocurrían en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Siempre nublado y demasiado frío junto a las lluvias. Era lo que hacía que no dieran ganas a los turistas a visitar la zona, lo único que podrían llamar la atención podrían ser los nativos pero tampoco es que sean un espécimen distinto en la sociedad como para adquirir un estatus de interés para turistas. La pregunta que venía a este caso era si realmente la joven que se había encontrado hace unos segundos atrás en la tienda era realmente una extranjera o no. Pero todos los indicios parecían llegar a un mismo punto.

- ¿Vieron lo hermosa que es? – Se escuchó decir entre uno de los murmullos mientras otras claramente bufaban. Envidia seguramente, ella ya se encontraba lejos del lugar como para llegar a preocuparse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos dentro del local.

- Si, la verdad es que es muy hermosa la jovencita sin embargo no comprendo como puede haber acabado ella aquí. Nadie sabe donde vive ni quienes son sus padres. – Una anciana de edad que demostraba ser la dependienta del local. Ella siempre había sido una de las voceras del lugar, siempre enterándose de cosas nuevas, era impresionante como nunca había algo que se le escapara de sus oídos y de su lengua viperina. – ¿Preguntaron al Jefe Swan si sabía si era alguna chica que había escapado de su casa? Los chicos de hoy en día no pueden ser más rebeldes. No saben respetar a sus mayores. – Dijo con voz desagradable y seca.

Muchos rodaron los ojos al escucharlo, sobretodo porque los que se encontraban en el local eran un par de compradores y los trabajadores de la anciana. Sabían como era y que en menos de un par de días terminarían divulgándose demasiados rumores sobre la fémina que había pasado por el lugar. Fue en ese momento que un ruido en la puerta los llamó pidiendo su atención de forma silenciosa. La puerta rechinó como acostumbraba a sonar cada vez que un nuevo comprador aparecía, la tienda tenía tantos o más años que la propia dueña y así, además, lograban que ella se percatara de que alguien más aparecía en escena. Esta vez ocurrió de esa manera, los viejos y arrugados ojos de la anciana se clavaron en la tersa piel de Alice Cullen, una de las jóvenes adoptadas del doctor del pueblo. Una ninfa saltarina aparecía por el lugar con una mirada de marcada inocencia. No era de esa manera, pero sabía que no debía divulgar cosas que tal vez traerían malas consecuencias. Pasaba en su auto cuando escuchó las voces cuchicheando dentro del local de comida sobre una persona extraña que ella no reconocía. Sí, era extraño pero ella no vio venir a nadie y los rumores de un afuerino la tenían completamente fuera de sí. Se preguntaba si tal vez era un lobo más en la zona y eso lo deseaba corroborar de una vez por todas y al parecer las cosas se estaban dando perfectamente porque gracias a la chillona voz de la anciana notó que la joven había pasado aquí y que no era un licántropo, su olor no apestaba, su olor era atrayente y completamente cegador.

- Buenas tardes señora Wallace. – Habló finalmente la delgada vampira tomando un par de verduras al final de la tienda. Con los oídos que la vieja se gastaba y por el alto volumen que empleó la chica, sabía con certeza que la había oído. Sin más, tras ver como todas las personas volvían a sus quehaceres, ella se encaminó hacia la dependienta con esa sonrisa encantadora que poseía. Era completamente imposible negarse a ella, y lo sabía. – ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

- Alice querida – Le habló la anciana con sorprendente jovialidad. Si le parecía muy extraña la jovencita sin embargo, siempre había sido alguien que inconcientemente demostraba lo agradable que era la pequeña ninfa saltarina. - ¿Te enteraste de los rumores que circulan últimamente? – Habló con una sonrisa perspicaz, la misma anciana era quien se encargaba realmente de difundir las noticias, incluso uno podía llegar a pensar que esta anciana sentía que era un deber que los demás se enteraran de las copuchas que ocurrían en el pequeño pueblo. – Me refiero a la forastera que vaga por Forks estos días. Hace un rato estuvo aquí. – Le contó con una mirada soberbia y orgullosa al saber que había sido ella la que había presenciado esto.

- Oh! Al final parece ser que no es un simple rumor su presencia. ¿Cómo es, bella? – Preguntó de forma curiosa, sabiendo que podía no responderle de buena manera la señora pero tenía que arriesgarse para saber todo. Se sentía bastante incompetente con esto, no la veía en sus premoniciones y sólo lo que quedaba era su aroma dulce y embriagador que dejaba en la escena del crimen.

- Si, es muy bella la chica. Se ve joven, como de tu edad pero con el cabello ondeado y largo. Eso sí, lo que llaman la atención son sus ojos castaños. Pensé que sería una joven que podría haber estado embarazada, pero no lo parece. Realmente es una incógnita el saber porqué está en este lugar. – Le contestó la anciana de forma lenta y pausada. Como que no le agradaba andar alabando a las personas, más si era una joven que parecía haber escapado de casa

Así había acabado la conversación pues la señora parecía no querer decir más y se le notó en su gesto cansado y poco cordial. La vampira sólo sonrió como respuesta y salió del local con la bolsa con el par de verduras que le dio a uno de los mendigos a algunas calles de distancia. Estaba cansada y parecería que estaría refunfuñando si no fuera porque siempre había sido alguien que anda con una sonrisa cálida y alegre. Se fue sin más, en su auto en dirección a su casa con muchísimas cosas en su mente aunque la protagonista seguía siendo aquella forastera invisible para sus ojos críticos. No demoró mucho en llegar a la moderna arquitectura en el bosque, donde se hospedaban los Cullen. Con gran soltura entró a la casa encontrándose envuelta en unos brazos fuertes y fríos que la hicieron sonreír antes de voltear y encontrarse con su pareja que la esperaba pacientemente hace tiempo ya. Se suponía que estaba haciendo una simple y corta ronda que terminó demorando horas gracias a la nueva aparecida.

- Necesito que estén todos, tengo información. – Soltó de pronto la pequeña castaña antes de robarle un beso a Jasper dejándolo inserto en la curiosidad. No es normal que ella actuara de esa manera, menos si los problemas parecían haber acabado tras los sucesos ocurridos tras el nacimiento de la más joven Cullen, Remesme.

Todo parecía encontrarse en la normalidad. Las cosas en la familia se encontraban tranquilas y sin altercados desde el intento de batalla que terminó en nada. Eran felices o eso parecía verse, pero les preocupó en extremo la nueva visita en el pequeño pueblo, no era normal, más si el olor que dejaba a su paso era tan fuerte e interesante. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Alice mientras sentada en un sillón en el salón, esperaba junto a Jasper a que llegaran los demás. Sabía que había sonado demasiado misteriosa, pero no lo había podido evitar, más cuando la misteriosa forastera parecía ser un espécimen invisible.

- Alice querida, haz llegado. - Habla una joven rubia de bella sonrisa. Esa jovialidad que presentaba la señora Cullen era algo que siempre la había caracterizado. Detrás de ella aparecía el doctor con esa sonrisa suave y protectora mientras sus ojos presentaban curiosidad.

- Emmett y Rosalie se encuentran cazando asíque no se si deseas hablar ahora o esperarlos. No se cuanto puedan tardar. Ya sabes que acostumbran a entretenerse todo el día ese par. – Le contestó el hombre de forma pausada y tranquilo, apoyándose en una de las paredes mientras Esme tomaba su mano sonriéndole.

- No importa entonces, tampoco es para que les impidamos que se la pasen bien, más cuando Rosalie ha estado tan alterada estos días, si no supiera que es vampira, diría que está embarazada. – Bromeó Alice alivianando el ambiente.

Mientras, se sentía los pasos de una pareja bajar las escaleras con lentitud, mirándose como si nada más que ellos existiera en ese momento. Se miraban de forma tan embelezada que incluso parecían sacar miel de sus ojos, sobretodo de parte de la castaña que cada vez que miraba a su marido parecía que los ojos se le transformaban en corazones. Una tos de parte de Jasper hizo que ambos miraran la reunión familiar mientras los otros miraban de forma divertida al chico que había tosido para no tener que jugar con los sentimientos del par y así que fuera más tranquilo el ambiente. Últimamente, es difícil decir cuan bien se encontraban ellos dos, más por el hecho de que desde el momento en que Bella fue transformada se había vuelto la sombra de Edward aunque a el no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Eso inconcientemente le desagradaba un poco a Jasper que nunca ha sido tan empalagoso. No lo podía evitar, incluso parecía estar en sus genes. Lo que los volvió a la realidad fue que Alice se había puesto de pie con una extraña seriedad en su mirada. No era normal que ella se encontrara de esa manera, más sabiendo que la que siempre cantaba y saltaba por la casa era ella, ni siquiera Nessie era tan vivaz como la vampira saltarina. Tomó aire de pronto y sonrió levemente mirándolos, preguntándose por la jovencita.

- Jugando en el jardín Alice. – Respondió de pronto Edward que la miraba un poco sorprendido. – Controla tu mente Alice, me estas mareando. – Le dijo sin más, sabiendo que lo decía en broma a pesar de que en cierto modo, la mente de la chica estaba impresionantemente revuelta.

- Entonces no la leas! – Dijo sorprendiendo a la gente, esto no era normal. – Haber, hoy me enteré de muchas cosas. Después se lo diremos a los chicos. Primero, lo de la forastera es cierto. Estaba en el auto viniendo para acá cuando sentí un olor muy fuerte y distinto a lo común. Entré en una de las tiendas del pueblo y me enteré de que la joven había estado ahí hace unos minutos atrás. El problema es que no la veo, mis poderes no funcionan con ella como si se tratara de un Lobo más. – Tomo aire por unos cuantos segundos. Nadie hablaba y la escuchaban con atención. – Pero no lo es, es vampira pero no como nosotros y temo que sea peligrosa. – Finalmente se calló, había hablado muy rápido. Se sentó junto a Jasper y se quedó en silencio esperando que alguien hablara. Pero parecía que nadie sabía que decir. – Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, es la primera vez que no logro ver a alguien que sea como nosotros y cuando llegué ella había desaparecido por completo, incluso su aroma acababa en las puertas de la tienda como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia.

**Hola a todos! **

Perdón por la demora pero pasé por momentos de cero imaginación D:!

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Gracias Por los RR *-*!

**Paola**, gracias! Ya más adelante saldrá el porque esta así y todo

**Aelita 1993**, Yo también lo pensé pero aun no estoy segura de con quien haré que se quede Hermione. Muchas Gracias.


End file.
